Athalie's Adventures
by DrakeSceptor
Summary: Athalie Samantrex Olson-Dactile is the new Leader of Team Magma and she plans to use her Leadership for good instead of evil...but Julie, her rival is the the new leader of Team Aqua and has stuck to its evil roots. will she and her husband, Malcom, and their daughter, Vanessa survive this pokemon war? Find out!


Athalie and her Aerodactyl

One day, Team Magma continued its feud with Team Aqua. Malcolm Dactyl's the second in command of Team Magma fought against the second in command of Team Aqua by the name of Victor Smith.

Victor Smith sent out his Pokemon Octillary, which he named "Squidface."

Malcolm sent out Houndoom that he nicknamed "Hades."

Hades first attack was a firespin. Octillary was out cold before it could respond with a hydropump attack. Victor was none too impressed so he simply called Octillary back into its pokeball.

Julie, the leader of Team Aqua and Victor's wife, went into settle the score. So they sent out her Jynx, which she named "Miss Hugsalot."

Miss Hugsalot used her blizzard attack to freeze Hades solid. Hades was returned to his pokeball for some rest. Even though he was not out cold, he was in no condition to fight.

Athalie, the leader of Team Magma, came up to Julie and said, "So you think your pokemon can settle the score against our husbands'?"

Julie said, "Well, Athalie, your sense of a fair fight won't always succeed. One day you'll find that cheaters always win."

Malcolm snarled. How dare Julie talk about his wife that way? Athalie opened up a pokeball and out of it came a large Pokemon that looked like a flying dinosaur. Athalie nicknamed it "Rodan." Julie was unfamiliar with this dinosaur pokemon. She got out her pokedex and it said, "Aerodactyl – the fossil pokemon. Extinct since prehistoric times, although DNA has been found in fossilized amber. Many scientists have been able to clone this creature back into reality."

Julie laughed. "So your paleontologist father has become a paleogeneticist. Let's see how Rodan does against Miss Hugsalot." Rodan just screeched, ready for the fight.

"All right Miss Hugsalot," said Julie. "Use Aurora beam."

"Block it with Dragon breath," commanded Athalie.

Julie couldn't believe her eyes about what happened after that. The two attacks just blasted each other off in a tie. Usually ice attacks had power over dragon attacks. Miss Hugsalot was immobile but still had some energy left. Rodan, being a cold-blooded animal, obviously didn't like his freezer burns. Athalie petted her Aerodactyl and his freezer burns began to heal.

Julie was upset about losing. She thought, "Darn that Athalie." Julie knew about Athalie's heritage from her father's side. The people of Viridian City had healing powers tracing back many generations. Later, it was discovered the people of Viridian City not only could heal their own wounds, but could actually heal others as well. They could even heal pokemon wounds.

"Athalie," said Julie. "How about we have our strongest pokemon battle one another to see which one is best?"

Athalie made no vocal reply but nodded in acceptance. She sent Rodan back into its pokeball and sent out Firestorm, a pokemon she had since she was a kid. It was a Charizard. Julie then sent out Tsunami a Blastoise. She raised it since it was a Squirtle.

Firestorm and Tsunami looked at each other with bitterness in their eyes. They had been rivals since they were in the first stage of their evolution. Tsunami used a hydropump attack. Firestorm used an overheat attack.

The battlefield was full of steam. No one could see where the fighting was going on. Once the steam had cleared, Firestorm and Tsunami were at close range, grappling each other. Julie knew Tsunami didn't have a clear shot at that dragon-like pokemon at that range.

Athalie said, "Take Blastoise up into the sky, Firestorm."

Julie didn't like how the battle was going. After the combatants were up in the sky, Athalie gave the command, "Now Charizard, Seismic Toss!"

After spinning around in circles in the sky, Firestorm did dive-bomb towards the ground. Firestorm smashed Julie's Blastoise against the ground. Then it took off back into the sky. Tsunami tried to get back up to take on Firestorm. But her weakness got the better of her and she fell unconscious.

Julie took Tsunami and left along with the rest of Team Aqua, admitting defeat. Malcolm said, "Great work, Ms. Olson."

Athalie smiled at Malcolm and said, "You don't have to call me that anymore honey. Call me by my first name. And I'm not an Olson, I'm a Dactyl now."

Malcolm smiled.


End file.
